


keep quiet

by modsisawesome



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modsisawesome/pseuds/modsisawesome
Summary: Max wanders off one morning at camp. what could possibly go wrong?





	keep quiet

Alright, so camp was shitty. Really shitty. Of course it was. It was goddamn Camp Campbell. What should you expect from some sorry excuse of an establishment founded by some old fugitive of the country, of whom’s only interest was money? Not much, clearly. 

But, for some reason, everything seemed _so much worse_ today. Maybe it was the fact that the coffee machine was broken. Or the fact that the birds seemed _extra_ loud this morning. Or maybe it was the way that Nikki had ran around the tent screaming at 7:00 am. 

It really could have been any of those things. Or maybe it was all of them. 

Either way, Max was too tired to put up with any of it. It was just too early in the morning for that kind of bullshit. And he knew that there would only be even more bullshit that came into the picture once David and Gwen had gotten up. David. David and his stupid happy facade. That could get pretty annoying pretty fast if you’re already in a bad mood. 

So now he was wandering around the docks, looking for somewhere where no other camper would find him and bother him. Or camp counsellor, for that matter. 

Off to the side, he saw a pretty dense patch of forest. It was pretty far from any of the trails too. That would do. He might even be able to find a place to sit so he could get a nice view of the lake. 

He shuffled over to the line of trees, after, of course, making sure that no one was around and that no one would see him. He wandered in a general direction for what he hoped would be far enough away from camp, and turned to what he also hoped was the general direction of the water. 

Ah. There it was. And he was right. It was a nice view. 

He stopped and found a good tree to lean against. 

This was one part of camp that he could appreciate, he guessed. The sparkling water, and the fresh air. It was too early to be overly hot, but it was late enough so that it wasn’t uncomfortably cold. 

No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, he was calmed fairly quickly just by sitting there in the scene. David used to always say some stupid shit like,”Just being in nature makes me feel better!” Though, in a place like this, Max guessed he could understand where he was coming from. 

_“Hi there.”_

Max jumped up and whipped around in an instant. That voice had been so close he felt the warm breath on the back of his neck. Adrenaline flared through his veins. He knew this voice. It haunted him in his dreams. Nightmares, was more like it.

“Daniel?” He croaked, stumbling back a few steps. “What the fuck?”

“That would be me!” He said, nodding with a little too much enthusiasm. His eyes didn’t budge from their contact with the child’s in front of him. He was too calm for Max's taste. Too nonchalant. “Max, wasn’t it?”

The man hovered over him, almost like a ghost. His hands were folded neatly behind his back, clearly hiding something. Max didn’t trust it for even a second. 

“Wh-What the hell are you doing here?” Max forced out of his throat, completely avoiding his last question. No way in hell was he going to let this guy think he had control over the conversation, or much less, him. He tried to grip another tree behind himself in  
a weak attempt to calm his shaking legs. He felt like his knees could give out at any second, and he would fall to the ground, completely defenseless. The rough bark made contact with his finger tips. That, at least, gave him a little comfort. 

“Oh, just some business.” His smile widened, leaning in closer to the boy. 

“What the hell kinda business do you have to do here?” Max tried. He hoped someone noticed he was gone by now. Why would they though? Even if they did, why would they go looking for him? Oh god, please let someone find him. _Anyone._

The wild smile that ripped across Daniel's face told Max everything he needed to know.

_Shit._

Max ran. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He jumped over rocks and tree roots. He hadn't even been running long, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. But maybe it was like that before he started running. Still though, he dodged through the trees with ease, his childish energy for once not betraying him. Despite this, he could still hear those louder footsteps gaining on him. Suddenly, they were a lot closer than he remembered. 

Daniel grabbed him from behind, wrapping a surprisingly strong grip around his body. He lifted the boy off the ground with what seemed like little to no effort at all. Max squirmed and thrashed with all his strength. It wasn’t working at all. 

He could see the docks from where they stood. Someone ought to hear him if he screamed as loud as he could, right?

He opened his mouth to let out a blood curdling scream, but a hand roughly covered it before anything loud enough was able to come out. Shit. Could this be the end? He felt Daniel shift to try to grab something from behind himself. From his back pocket. No, no, no. Not yet. Not without a fight. 

In a fit of sudden courage, Max bit down on Daniel’s hand with all the strength he could muster. He felt his teeth sink into his fingers, and very clearly break the skin. 

The man dropped him to the floor, seething out a curse under his breath. He glanced at the dark liquid spilling out of his hand while Max stared up at him in horror. His other hand lay limp at his side. Though, Max was sure he saw something in it. He couldn’t bring himself to make any of his limbs move. “Huh. Well, that’s a shame.” Daniel shrugged. He rubbed the oozing wound haphazardly onto his white pants, smearing a very prominent dark red streak down his thigh.

“What do you even want with me??” Max was finally able to choke out. He held back tears that continued to threaten to spill out. Daniel stared down at him, a glint shining in his eye. There was another glint from something else, too. His hand. Something in his hand. Max wasn’t sure. He couldn’t pry his terrified eyes away from Daniel’s. 

“Oh, we don’t want anything to do with you." _We? Who else was there? There was someone else?_ "We just have a little business with David.” He sneered. 

Max tried to ask something else, to stall, or something at least, but it was too late. He felt a blunt object hit the back of his head, and his world went black before he could make any protest.

**Author's Note:**

> another little thingy I felt like doing!! it was actually really fun to write so :////  
> and yes, I will be continuing it, hopefully!
> 
> //also dw I'm still working on home! chapter 7 is about halfway done uwu


End file.
